


No Man Left Behind

by EmBeanWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBeanWrites/pseuds/EmBeanWrites
Summary: A/N: Sorry I haven’t posted in a while, a break is finally here and I’ve got some time on my hands to do some writing! (Also I suck at Star Wars lore and knowledge sorry!)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Kudos: 15





	No Man Left Behind

“I’m sorry, you want to leave?” (Y/n) practically yelled at General Kenobi. Shocked by his plan of retreat. The Republic was facing a heavy loss of soldiers and tech. (Y/n) knew retreating was the only way to stop more deaths from occurring, but the separatists had taken some clones alive as bait for the Jedi, Grievous was nothing if he wasn’t cruel. He had taken Commander Cody and part of his squad, Boil, Waxer, and Trapper.

“If we stay any longer we risk losing more troops, we have to retreat. The council agrees.” Obi-Wan attempted to reason with them. Except, while (Y/n) had a lightsaber and fought for the Republic, they did not consider themselves to be a Jedi, they didn’t follow the Jedi Code and they also did not have to report to the Jedi Council.

“Leave me a ship.” (Y/n) points at Kenobi and before he can attempt to reason with them anymore they’ve run out of the tent.

“Maker help me, they’re going to get us all killed.” He mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath before complying with (Y/n)’s request.

*————————————————————————————————————————————————————————–*

(Y/n) kept their lightsaber off and used the shadows to their advantage, they knew breaking in would be easier than getting out, but right now all they cared about was finding the boys. Their heart was pounding in their ears, thinking about what Grievous could be doing to Cody for information.

Quickly, (Y/n) pressed themselves to the back of a wall and listened to the droids for any clue on where they were being held.

“The Jedi are retreating, the General says to execute the prisoners as we finish fortifying the barrier, another victory for the Separatists.” Their robotic voices filled the hallway. Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) stepped out in front of them, taking them by surprise. Before the droids could even react they held out their hand and through the force began to speak.

“There’s an intruder on the third floor, go raise the alarm.” The droids turned towards each other and started running the other way. They didn’t have much time, hopefully the droids will cause enough chaos that they would have enough time to find Cody and the others and get out.

“General!” They heard a voice whisper, whipping around they saw Boil, Waxer, and Trapper in a cell.

“Boys!” They smiled, pulling out their lightsaber, the green light clashing with the red sparks from destroying the lock on the door. Quickly, (Y/n) looked each over and gave them a hug. “Listen, General Kenobi left behind a ship for us. Waxer, I’m sending you the coordinates you three get there quickly and I’ll go find Cody.”

“But sir-” Waxer started.

“If we’re not there in half an hour, leave and regroup with Kenobi and Skywalker.” (Y/n) clapped Waxer on the shoulder and gave him a confident smile as they continued to run down the hallway, expertly avoiding droids.

It didn’t take long before (Y/n) could hear Cody deny his torturer any information about the Republic’s plans. (Y/n) slowly peaked their head just far enough to see Grievous with two IG-100 Magna Guards. Cody had his eyes shut and his head hung low, he was breathing heavily. They had striped him of his armor leaving him in only his grays.

(Y/n) quickly moved their head and pressed themselves firmly to the wall. If they ran now there was no way they would get themselves and Cody out of here in time, but there was no way that (Y/n) could beat Grievous and two guards. For a moment they thought about distracting them long enough Cody could get away, but (Y/n) knew Cody would rather go down fighting then leaving them behind.

“Kriff.” (Y/n) murmured, focusing they closed their eyes and felt their surroundings through the force. Cody was going in and out of consciousness, much to Grievous’ displeasure. He needed medical attention stat and rushing in wasn’t going to help the situation. Before (Y/n) could figure out anything else the whole base shook and an alarm went off. Through the comms they could hear a droid panicking.

“General, there’s a ship outside that just hit our communication tower and-” Before the message could finish (Y/n) heard the sound of lightsabers crashing through the console. Remaining against the wall Grievous and his guards left Cody’s cell and headed down the hallway, the alarms distracting them enough they didn’t even bother looking their way.

Taking a deep breath, (Y/n) rushed into the room and immediately started working on the restraints. Knowing that the boys were buying them as much time as they could.

“(Y/n)?” Cody’s voice sounded hoarse and confused. (Y/n) finished undoing the restraints and caught Cody before he collapsed on the ground.

“Come on Commander. Your team is waiting at the ship, we’ve got to go.” (Y/n) threw his right arm around them and place their other arm around his waist, hoisting him up as much as possible.

“You…should go…” He murmured, (Y/n) ignored him and pulled him along towards where they had come in. “Leave me.”

“Sorry, Commander. I’m a big believer in no man left behind.” (Y/n) grunted, as they pulled both of them flush against the wall as a couple of droids ran by, no doubt heading to the control center. For a moment (Y/n) thanked the Maker that droids were idiots.

“(Y/n)…” He murmured trying to wrestle out of their grip.

“Cody, dammit! Stop making this more difficult than it has to be!” (Y/n) pulled him up, by leaning forward. He groaned. “Cody, listen to me. I am not leaving here. I stayed behind to get you and your team home. Now they’re waiting for us and if we want them to get to safety too then we have to move.” (Y/n) looked Cody directly into his eyes. He looked exhausted and so defeated. (Y/n) felt their heart break for a moment. “Come on, we make it out of here and I’ll buy you some drinks from 79’s, okay?” He let out a low chuckle that caused him to grimace in pain.

They both started moving, a little quicker now, but (Y/n) could tell he was struggling. (Y/n) could only hope that Waxer had the ship nearby and that the ship Kenobi left had enough medical supplies to hold Cody over.

*————————————————————————————————————————————————————————–*

Once the two made it back to the ship, Trapper and (Y/n) had helped Cody into the medic area and started apply bacta patches. Cody remained unconscious the whole flight back to The Negotiator. (Y/n) refused to leave his side, wishing they had been quicker. How long had he been tortured? How had he stayed so strong?

(Y/n) sighed, running a hand through their hair as they paced the med bay. Kix was finishing up tests and wrapping Cody’s wounds, but there was still apart of them terrified.

“(Y/n).” Obi-Wan’s clear Coruscanti accent sounded behind them. (Y/n) turned around to face the General. He had his arms cross and a look of disapproval written all over his face.

“Look, I know I went against orders, but I am not apart of the Jedi council and I understand you’re still my General. I just couldn’t-”

“(Y/n), please.” He calmly sighed and gave them a smile. “I have to deal with Anakin and Ahsoka breaking orders constantly, but you saved lives and even if you didn’t listen,” He sighed. “I’m happy you saved Cody and his men. However, I must request you reconsider joining the Jedi Council.” (Y/n) laughed for the first time since this mission had started, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry General Kenobi. I’m just not one for the Jedi Code, there’s just too much out there I want to do, but I will continue fighting along side you all during this war and helping anyway I can.”

“I figured as much.” He turned to leave, but stopped in the doorway. “(Y/n), please get some rest. I’m sure Commander Cody will wake up soon and be fine.”

“Thank you, General.” (Y/n) watched him leave and turned around towards where Kix had been examining Cody. Kix was nowhere to be seen and Cody was sitting up drinking some water. (Y/n) smiled gently and walked over to him. “I’m glad to see you awake, Commander.” They smiled at him and sat down next to him, causing him to tense.

“Well, I owe that to you. Thank you for saving me, General.” (Y/n) made a tsking noise.

“Not a general, Commander!” They reminded him with a smile and he let out a low chuckle.

“General Kenobi still hasn’t convinced you?” It was (Y/n)’s turn to chuckle as they shook their head and looked around the med bay.

“I will never be able to agree with how the Jedi handle things, they’d kick me out before I could even do anything.”

“I don’t know about that, General Skywalker is still here.”

“Yeah well, he’s got that chosen one energy about him. Me? I’m a pest at best, but a pest that gets the job done.” (Y/n) sighed and got up. “Get some rest, Cody. For real take some time and heal.” (Y/n) put their hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or the thought of almost losing Cody, but (Y/n) leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Cody’s cheek.

“I-” Cody started, but (Y/n) was already halfway out the door.

“Get some rest, so maybe you’ll be the one saving me next time!” They shouted, causing Cody to chuckle as Kix came over.

“You both have it bad.” Kix teased, causing Cody to roll his eyes and lay back down on the bed. Closing his eyes he could almost feel as if their lips were still pressed against his cheek.


End file.
